


Is There Something More Between Us

by NightfireRed



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV, PWP maybe, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know where late night walks can lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Something More Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> It`s my first work published; unbeta`d and English`s not my native language. So I do hope these reasons won`t spoil the whole thing completely.  
> Enjoy!

3 freaking am. We are lost somewhere in the distant outskirts of LA among old warehouses and abandoned rusty vehicles. It`s hell of a place. All about dog barking in distance and shattered glass on the ground kind.I follow you with no questions asked; “So obedient to me.” – You`ll say later. 

God knows what is happening in your mind. You said absolutely nothing about the reason we came here. Not that I think you are out of your mind or something, just it`s kind of weird. Can`t say for sure whether you do such late night walks often. I`m not the one to judge. We all have our own kinks.  
Somehow I trust you. Maybe too much. You refuse again to explain what`s going on as an answer to my another question. Seriously, it becomes old. Drop it, Danny boy. 

We keep on going further.

I stumble in the darkness (with only couple of streetlights shining in the whole area it`s pretty easy to do), muttering some curses. I want to punch you if it helps to whip amused look from your pretty face.  
Pretty much pretty.  
Your brown puppy eyes literally glow in darkness.  
It`s not fair, you know? For someone acting so devilishly you have way too angelic appearance. I wonder how many people got hooked on this already.  
Jealousy pinches inside. You aren`t mine so I am not allowed to feel it.  
But I can`t help it. “Possessive bastard.” – You`ll say inbetween kisses. 

“So, I guess this is it.” – Your voice is suddenly so loud.  
You must be kidding. It`s only us in the middle of long forgotten parking lot. Rustling of tyres can be heard. Flyover of road is above us. If this is what you intended to show me, Murillo, you picked the wrong guy. I`m not impressed.  
“I was interested how far it could go…I…I thought you`ll freak out and turn back. But look, here we are,”- you make a gesture with hands and turn around. – “I have no idea what to do next…Your trust in me is kinda bigger than I always thought. So, you passed the test. Congratulations!” – You giggle like a five year old. I`m just too astonished to say anything proper. I even can`t be angry with you. If it were anyone else on your place he`d be lying on the concrete in the puddle of his own blood.

Well, okay. I`m not that cruel.

But I`d give him a black eye for sure.

What a pervert-ish ways to check someone`s trust you have, Danny. It`s my turn now. You think the test is over? No way in hell. It`s only beginning.  
I come closer and grab a fistful of hair on the back of your head. Your lips are slightly parted, eyes widened a bit. How about this, Danny?  
I smash our lips together. It is messy and awkward. By the way it was you the first to deepen the kiss. I feel your tongue lick along my palate. The needy moan reaches my ears. I am terrified realizing it`s me. Danny, you know you`re turning me into a mess?  
I pull your hair not painfully but strongly enough to make your breathing hitch. It wins me some time to take the initiative. Your quiet whimpers while I slowly lick your lips and suck bottom lip send shivers down my spine. Warm hands draw quaint patterns on my back. Pleased moan leaving your now swollen lips is silenced. My tongue explores the heat of your mouth. You don`t even try to struggle for dominance. As if you`ve heard my silent prayer your deep brown eyes meet mine. 

It`s the moment when something snaps inside.

It seems like we`ve revealed another little kink of yours. Pain.At least I can`t give another explanation to how joyful you looked when I smashed you against metal screen fence. Or am I seeing things? I even wanted to apologize but you didn`t give me a spare second and so we are kissing – biting again. I press our bodies the closest possible, the screen creaks under the pressure.  
“Wait, Jay.” – Oh that hoarse voice of yours. I thought thing about drowning in depth of someone`s eyes is too cheesy to exist.

Jorel, you`re turning not only just in a mess but in a soppy teen. Soppy teen in love.

Meanwhile we switched and now I`m trapped between you and the fence. Your gracefully long fingers cup my face.  
I melt.

You are so beautiful, Danny. I bet you fully realize it, loads of people apparently have said that to you before. I can`t resist your warm smile. Your soft touches.  
I`m hooked so fast it`s even scary a bit. 

“Wanna blow you.”

Fuck, can you be more perfect, Danny?

Our eyes are locked while you slowly drop on your knees. So innocently looking, so dirty playing.  
Fingers grip your now messy brown hair when your hot mouth takes me in in one fluid motion.  
Where have you been for so long?  
I moan like a whore, the back of my head hits the metal screen. You just grin and hollow your cheeks. Plump from kisses lips are stretched around my cock, I hear you moan, too. The urge to just rudely fuck your throat is unbearable, but I manage to hold back. I don`t want to hurt you, no. So instead my grip tightens, other hand strokes the back of your neck. 

You are beautiful.

My head fills with white noise. It`s unexpected. I haven`t warned you. But you seem happy nevertheless, you smile and spit my come mixed with saliva. “Sorry, I don`t swallow.” – You avert your eyes shyly and slightly blush.  
Has anyone told you how incredible you are?

I kiss you again sweetly. Can`t help it. It feels new. Like we`ve never known each other. It all starts now. The taste of me is still on your wet lips. Surprisingly it doesn`t taste as bad as I`ve expected.You are smashed against the fence once again. Yes, you do enjoy this, Danny.  
All the powers left is only enough to give you a quick handjob. No objections from you follow. Now it`s my time to marvel you in orgasm.  
Pantings leaving your mouth, shadows of long lashes on flushed cheeks, dilated pupils. 

Precious.

I suck a huge purple mark on the tender skin of yours when I feel hot come on my fingers. What you do next completely blows my mind.  
You guide my sticky fingers to my lips and push them further. The taste of your come in my mouth is a bit salty and bitter. Nothing unbearable. I lick my fingers clean under your guidance. The amused look on your face, a little grin and devilish sparkles in your eyes – this image will haunt me for weeks. 

You are evil.

We fix our clothes and make out for severalminutes more.  
Neither of us wants this moment to end. Our glances meet again. 

Oh, I`m really so into you, Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
